


Armour

by MapleGriffin



Series: armour rewrites [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleGriffin/pseuds/MapleGriffin
Summary: Tendou thought it was gonna be a normal night. Then his boyfriend dropped by, and he got a confession and a lil' sushi roll to comfort.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, first of all, happy birthday Semi! Much love from me <3\. This takes places before Spring High playoffs. Also, I was going to do a more serious fic (as today is Remembrance Day/Veteran's Day for the U.S.), then I thought to screw this, I'm gonna post a fic that has been a work in progress for about 3 (?) months now. 
> 
> Inspired by Armor by Landon Austin: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RiVKDn5kyfo

He couldn't really remember when it started to get out of hand, but the events that took play were still fresh in his memory. He could almost feel the stinging slap, remember the words, the atmosphere…her expression. His feelings when he finally realized that his own mother didn't love him – it became too much and he fled.

To where he is currently. Semi had regular visits to Tendou's house by now. His friend knows about half of it, just not about the abuse. Goodness knows how he'll react if he finds out Semi's situation.

The setter had gotten used to it. To all the frosty glares and burning looks cast at his back. But at least his father was there.

His parents' relationship had never been steady ever since he was born. He had no idea why they got married, perhaps in the middle of their puppy love. Gradually their differences and previous unfinished arguments caught up with them, and where his father wanted to mend, his mother set out destroying their bonds. It was becoming unhealthy for them, maybe even more so for their son, as he has experienced some of these interactions first hand, be asked to choose a parent.

Up until that fateful day, it was always his mother. She had birthed him, had she not? And his father was often away, giving Semi the impression that his father didn't care.

Oh, but he did. Semi Odayaka loved his son so much that it broke his heart to see Eita choose her all the time.

But time opens eyes to those willing and unwilling to learn, as the young setter learned.

When Semi heard the argument that changed his life, he couldn't believe it! His mother, his own mother, hated him. Absolutely despised him. And she didn't regret that slap. Not. At. All. Shows how cruel people are – even your own family can be – once your eyes are open.

 

* * *

 

 

I was awoken from my sleep by a light tapping my window. With a groan, I heaved myself up and shuffled over to it. Eita's two-toned hair was recognizable through the glass. I opened the glass and beckoned him in, along with the cool, crisp air.

This was a regular occurrence since our second-year. Eita had gotten locked out of the house by his mother when he had forgotten his key, it was during the winter break. His father was away on a business trip, so he couldn't have done anything. The setter decided to crash at my place, seeing that it was the closest house to his.

"So, what happened?" I asked. I knew to be a bit more sensitive at these times, Eita didn't like to have people nosing around his business.

He sighed and didn't speak for a few minutes. I leaned back on my bed with my elbows supporting my weight. Watching him sluggishly unpack his overnight stuff, I made note of the bags under his eyes, the uneven edges of his fingernails and the bruises on his arms. Wait – the bruises on his arms?

I squinted at them. Yup, they were there. A few dark purple patches on his arms. How have I not noticed that before?

"Hey, what are those?" I asked, pointing at his arms. Eita looked up, startled.

"What?"

"Those marks on your arms."

He visibly flinched, "It's nothing."

I frowned, "How can they be nothing when they are a dark purple? Gimme a look."

Eita didn't listen and just grabbed some toiletries from his bag. I gripped his arm as he passed me. He hissed in pain.

I was about to say something as I turned his arm around. My eyes widened. They were littered all over his arms, starting at his shoulder and ending at his wrists. But even his hands seemed to have endured some painful treatment. Glancing at his face, I saw that he was looking away, expression looking ashamed.

"Who did this?" I asked. The setter reared back, possibly not comfortable with the question. I decided to tone it down a little.

"What happened?" I asked again.

He turned his head away, completely. "Later. I promise. I just need to do my routine."

I might have been imaging it, but I could hear the crack in his voice. I pondered on it the whole time he was away.

I knew that his father got along with his son really well, but Eita had a troubling relationship with his mother. He had mentioned a few arguments between his parents or him and his mom, but he didn't elaborate much. Could it possibly be that Eita's mother is the one who abuses him? He had mentioned a fight or two with his mom the times his dad wasn't home. As I began to think about it, I realized that it was starting to make sense.

His mom never really supported him much, she worked about 15 hours a day and was hardly ever home. The times that she ever was, were the most stressed times for Eita. I had gotten used to being the brunt of his rants. It was a natural routine between the two of us, but it was more valuable to Eita than I.

I looked up as he stepped into the room. He looked more tired than usual and the bags under his eyes were prominent. Before I could say a thing, he started his explanation.

"First of all, you need to know that dad and mom's relationship was never steady. I have no idea why they got married, possibly in the middle of their high school love. I don't know why mom stayed. I don't think she ever wanted me. I was a mistake in her eyes. I'm glad for my dad being here, though. He always made sure to support and help me. When we had the house to ourselves, it was always a treasured memory. Unfortunately, good things always come to an end.

"His promotion took him all over the world, his has a lot of business trips and is very rarely home. That was around the beginning of last year, and when it started to really get worse.

"She would start to have penalties for everything I did wrong, whether it be a mistake on my test," He winced a bit. We both knew his grades were not exactly the best. Except for in biology, how he does it I will never know. "Or when I get a complaint from a teacher.

"It was pretty okay at first, just a few angry words were thrown at my face. Then it gradually began to turn physical. Sometimes she would just blow up randomly. I'm glad that we have dorms, though." He sighed then flopped onto my bed.

I feel my heart soften, "Does your dad know?"

"Hell no. I don't want him worrying about me when he should be concentrating on his work." I thread my fingers through his hair. "Does anyone else know?"

"Nah. Except you." Was the stifled answer.

I hummed. "I'm glad you told me, though. You've been dealing with this for too long."

"I didn't want to burden you," Eita says as he looked up. I shoved his face back down and the muffled cries made me grin.

"You wouldn't be a burden, I would have gladly punched your mother in the face for you."

"Don't." There was a sudden seriousness to his voice, "I'm almost eighteen and we're graduating in four months. I can hold on for a bit longer."

I sighed, "Fine. Oh, that reminds me…."

I glanced at the digital clock beside my bed, "Happy birthday Semisemi."

"Fuck off." He took a peek at the clock. "Oh…I'm eighteen."

I laughed. "Love you too, Eita."

He looked at me and his eyes yielded. "Love you too, Satori."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I know my writing is not the best, so any constructive criticism/comments are welcome. Have a good day/night. 
> 
> Odayaka = gentle


End file.
